Iron Monger (cinematic universe)
Iron Monger '''(real name '''Obadiah Stane) is a character from the Marvel cinematic universe and the main antagonist of Iron Man. Background Obadiah Stane is an old friend and co-worker with Tony Stark's father, Howard Stark. He has worked in Stark Industries since its early days and help Howard creating the Arc Reactor, the cleanest power source of its time. After Howard's death, Obadiah took over as the rule of CEO for Stark Industries, though had to step down to the second-in-command as soon as Tony was eligible for the position. This sparked some jealously and disdain for Tony within Obadiah, which would eventually grow into full blown hatred. At the beginning of the movie, Obadiah contracts the Ten Rings to attack a convoy Tony was taking, in hopes of them killing him so that Obadiah could take the rule of CEO again. Equipment * '''Sonic Taser: '''A device that produces a sound in such a frequency that it paralyzes people that hear it for 15 minutes. Obadiah has a pair of ear pieces to guard him from the sound. * '''Iron Monger Suit: '''A mechanical weaponized armor based on and improved from Stark's first Iron Man suit he used to escape from the Ten Rings. It is powered by the second miniature Arc Reactor created by Stark. ** '''Minigun: '''A couple of miniguns, each located at both of the suit's forearms. ** '''Rocket Launcher: '''A weapon that shoots a series of small explosives. ** '''Targeting System: '''A system that allows Obadiah to lock on to a target when shooting. ** '''Missile: '''He has a missile and a launchpad hidden inside the back of the Iron Monger suit. It can be extended out from his right shoulder to be used as a projectile. ** '''Jets: '''A couple of jets located at the bottom of the feet of the Iron Monger suit. They can be used for flight or to heighten his jumps. Feats Strength * The suit could easily lift a car with five people inside of it. * The Iron Monger suit physically overpowered Tony's suit and partially crushed it. * His missile could blow up a bus. * The Iron Monger suit could easily break through a ceiling of Stark Industries. Durability * The suit could be thrown through a ceiling and a wall by Tony and get hit by a car without any major damage. * Could be hit by the Iron Man suit's chest beam without any apparent damage. Weaknesses * Obadiah appears to be somewhat of a poor shot, and needs the targeting system of the Iron Monger suit to guarantee to hit a target. * Important wiring between the helmet and body of the Iron Monger suit is partially exposed. Having that wiring cut off will disable the suit's visual display, its targeting system, and possibly more. * The Iron Monger suit can't function in extremely cold environments. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Movie Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Humans Category:Explosives Users Category:Sound Users Category:Characters Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Completed Profiles Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Pure Evil